Irish Eyes
by Isolation and Tea
Summary: When Harry came down to breakfast that day and saw Seamus' eyes twinkling madly he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor sap who was about to have their heart broken. Harry/Seamus Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned _Harry Potter_, chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_**Irish Eyes  
><strong>__by: Eternity Bites_

_**Warning: **_Contains graphic yaoi/slash (boy-love). Don't like, don't read. ^^  
><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Takes place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. There is no budding romance between Harry and Ginny.

**Chapter 1**

"_When Irish eyes are smiling, they're usually up to something."  
>Anonymous<em>

When Harry came down to breakfast that day and saw Seamus' eyes twinkling madly he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor sap who was about to have their heart broken. At Hogwarts, or least in Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan was known to be one of the schools biggest players. Gender didn't seem to matter to the Irish teen that was of the opinion that if it had a pulse it was fair game.

Shaking his head and offering a small prayer for the unfortunate soul Harry slathered a piece of toast with some jam and tried to contain his mirth as he watched Ron and Hermione argue over some trivial thing, ignoring the familiar sensation of eyes on his person.

As the day progressed Harry continued to feel the same eyes staring at him with what felt like enough force to set something ablaze. To be frank it was starting to make him uncomfortable. Turning his attention away from Professor Flitwick he looked around the room surreptitiously trying to catch the guilty party. Seeing the classes attention on the professor Harry was about to rotate his attention forward when he caught the eyes of Seamus Finnegan.

The boy was staring at him rather intently and when he realized he had caught Harry's eye Seamus' lips curled into a predatory grin and he gave a slow wink. Harry quickly spun around and tried to will down the blush spreading across his cheeks and quash the dread that was forming in the pit of his stomach. After living in close quarters with someone you learned things about their personality and Harry had discovered that Seamus was more stubborn that a mule when it came to getting things he wanted, most of the time he wore down his conquests with pure will. Of course some people thought the true reason Seamus didn't give up was because he was 'uncontrollably in love' with his target. Anyone in Gryffindor could tell you this was a lie.

Harry's heart gave a little squeeze. Truthfully he wouldn't be against going out with Seamus. After all the teen was rather good looking and his voice could sound like pure sin. No the thought didn't repulse him, it was the fact that the minute Seamus got bored he would leave him and move on to other people and Harry wasn't sure if he could deal with that.

After coming to the Wizarding World Harry had expected an escape from the Dursley's, a place where he could be himself and make his own friends. It seemed that it wasn't meant to be because the moment he arrived Harry discovered that people had already formed their own opinions of him that he was expected to conform to. Added to the multiple betrayals Harry had suffered through made him wary of any kind of relationship especially one with someone who wasn't known for commitment. It was with this thought that Harry came to the conclusion that it would be better to stay away from Seamus.

Strengthening his will, Harry resolutely focused on the remainder of his Charm's lesson, missing the determined look that crossed Seamus' face.

After making his decision Harry had managed to avoid Seamus for three whole days. It was only with the help of Hermione and Ron and the use of quite a few of Fred and George's products did he even manage to avoid Seamus for that long.

However it seemed it was not meant to be because at lunch that day Seamus managed to snag the sit beside him because Ron and Hermione were off doing prefect stuff.

"Heya Harry." Seamus greeted him, smiling roguishly. Harry resisted the urge to swoon at the sound of that brogue and nodded in greeting keeping all of his focus on the plate in front of him.

"So how are things? I haven't seen you for a few days." Seamus asked leaning in closer.

"Yeah I've been sort of busy." Harry mumbled trying his best to keep his growing blush under control while resolutely not looking at Seamus.

"That's too bad I've wanted to spend some time with you." Seamus said giving Harry a rakish grin. "Perhaps I could escort you to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Harry's eyes rounded in panic and he looked around to the others before assistance. Everyone was focused on their lunches and resolutely ignoring him but then he saw his saviour.

"Sorry can't, I promised Ginny I'd go with her already." Harry said, resisting the urge to wince at his bad fib.

"Is that so?" Seamus asked a rather startled Ginny.

Harry looked at her pleadingly but Ginny had focused all her attention on Seamus.

"Yes, but unfortunately Dean asked me to go with me and I said yes." Here Ginny turned towards Harry, grinning evilly. "I was trying to find you earlier so I could cancel. Sorry Harry."

Harry shot her a rather dirty look, damning the twins for teaching their little sister the ability to lie well, before facing his doom.

"So it seems you're left without a date for this weekend." Seamus informed him.

"Ah well, I suppose I'll just tag along with Ron and Hermione." Harry said, hoping they wouldn't mind too much.

"You're so forgetful Harry." Ginny told him, wearing the devils smile. "They're not going because Hermione is forcing a study session on Ron."

A smug grin stretched across Seamus' face "It seems like you're free this weekend. So what do you say, care to come with Hogsmeade?"

Harry sighed in resignation. _'Why can't I have good, reliable friends?'_ Harry thought shooting a tortured look in Ginny's direction.

"I suppose so." Harry agreed reluctantly.

"Great." Seamus gave him quick peck on the cheek before getting up. Harry watched him go and saw Seamus toss a wink at him over his shoulder.

'_What have I gotten myself into this time?'_ Harry thought, slumping into his seat while trying to will away the blush staining his cheeks_._

_**Authors note:** Something I've been thinking about since last St. Patty's day. Reviews are appreciated ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned _Harry Potter_, chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_**Irish Eyes  
><strong>__by: Eternity Bites_  
><em><strong>Warning: <strong>_Contains graphic yaoi/slash (boy-love). Don't like, don't read. ^^

**Chapter 2**

"Well it sounds like you're well and truly screwed." Ron stated unsympathetically.

"Ronald language!" Hermione reprimanded before turning to Harry. "Now Harry, I'm sure it won't be so bad. All the girls say he's very charming."

Harry shot an incredulous look at Hermione before shaking his head. "I don't care what some gossiping girls say, I'm doomed 'Mione."

Hermione scowled. "I've told you not to call me that. And don't be so melodramatic."

"I'm not sure that's possible." Ron mumbled from his spot on the couch before leaping over the back to avoid a hex from Harry. "Oi! Knock it off."

"Boys," Hermione said sighing. "Now Harry it's not fair to judge Seamus based on his past, er, exploits. I happen to recall someone being pissy about being judged by the wizarding world last year, hmm?"

Harry frowned, shaking his head. "That was completely different."

"Maybe in size," Hermione admitted. "But it's still the same principal. And you never know you might even enjoy yourself."

"Yeah mate, maybe this will help you take your mind off stalking Malfoy." Ron contributed, rather unhelpfully in Harry's opinion.

"I'm not stalking Malfoy." Harry said, crossing his arms petulantly. "He's up to something, I just know it."

Ron and Hermione exchanged sceptical looks but didn't press the matter.

"Now, on to other matters, what are you planning on wearing?" Hermione asked, looking curious.

"Uh, clothes?" Harry answered hesitantly.

"Of course you'll be wearing clothes Harry, don't be ridiculous." Hermione huffed. "I meant what outfit. It'll have to be something nice of course being that it is a date. Do you have anything nice? Probably not. Dean's about your size, so he might have something. Honestly Harry if you'd just let me take you shopping last summer this issue wouldn't have come up."

"Merlin Hermione, sometimes I forget that you're actually a girl." Ron said without thinking, causing Hermione to stiffen angrily.

"Clearly." Hermione replied in a tone bordering on arctic. "I'm off to find Dean now, if you'll excuse me Harry."

The two watched as she stormed away before Ron turned to Harry with wide eyes. "What's up with her?"

"Girls." Harry said, shaking his head. "I'll never understand them."

"I hear ya mate." Ron agreed before challenging Harry to a round of Wizards Chess.

And so Hogsmeade weekend arrived and with it Harry's date. By now most of Hogwarts knew that the Boy-Who-Lived had a date with the famous player Seamus Finnegan. Although, Harry was certain the entire school had known mere moments after the date had been set because the rumour mill at Hogwarts was a frighteningly efficient network.

So it was with great trepidation that that Saturday Harry went to meet Seamus in the Great Hall, wearing the outfit Hermione had bullied Dean into lending him. It consisted of a pair of rather tight fitting (in Harry's opinion after having only worn Dudley's whale-sized castoffs) black jeans, a maroon button up shirt and an open black vest. Unfortunately he and Dean had different shoe sizes so Harry was wearing a pair of tattered old sneakers that had Hermione scowling.

As he arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall, Harry forced himself not to gasp. Seamus was wearing a pair of brown slacks that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, a green button up (in a shade remarkably similar to his own eyes, Harry noticed) the stretched tightly across a surprisingly well muscled chest and over that Seamus wore a warm looking lamb skin coat. In his hands was a rose that Harry ignored in favour of ogling his new piece of eye candy.

'_Bad Harry,'_ Harry reprimanded himself silently. _'No eyeing your potential heartbreaker. You're supposed to be immune to his sleazy ways.'_

"Hey Seamus," Harry said as he finally approached him. "You look nice."

"And you look rather beautiful my little lion." Seamus told him, smirking as he saw the blush blossom across Harry's cheeks. "And this is for you."

Seamus handed Harry the rose, continuing to undress Harry with his eyes. Harry coughed awkwardly and looked away, hoping his face wouldn't combust from the heat of his cheeks. Not falling for Seamus' charming ways was looking to be harder than he at first thought.

"Shall we go?" Seamus asked, offering the crook of his elbow for Harry to grab.

"Sure." Harry replied nervously twining his arm around Seamus'. Seamus gave a winning grin and the duo headed towards the entrance hall to board a carriage to Hogsmeade.

The date had gone surprising well. It appeared that those gossiping girls actually knew what they were talking about. Even though, to Harry, it seemed like Seamus had striven to make him blush at every turn he had been a quite the gentleman.

When they arrived in the village Seamus had descended from the carriage first before offering his hand to help Harry exit. Harry had protested, arguing quite firmly that he was not some girl to which Seamus had replied by giving Harry a slow once over and replying that he most certainly was not. That commented earned Seamus his first blush and thus the count began.

After that the two of them walked through the quaint village chatting quietly so as to not disturb the peaceful atmosphere. The two got to know each other a bit better and Harry was surprised to learn that Seamus enjoyed playing guitar while Seamus had never known that Harry took pleasure in drawing (even though he had nowhere near Dean's talent). Harry had found himself with a near constant blush because it seemed at every turn Seamus was complimenting him or laying affection on him (something Harry was definitely not used to).

After that they moved on to Three Broomsticks where they met up with Dean and Ginny. Harry was still a little miffed that she hadn't covered for him but forgave her because he was having a surprisingly good time.

They had idly conversed until it was time to go and then they had said goodbye and went their separate ways. Harry and Seamus had taken the long way that wound through the trees and they walked in silence until they reached the carriages. When they had arrived at the castle Harry found himself struck by a sense of nervousness. Would Seamus expect a kiss? What was supposed to happen now?

Harry and Seamus walked arm and arm to the portrait of the fat lady and once they reached it Seamus turned to face Harry.

"I had a good time today." Harry had said before Seamus could say anything.

"Me too," Seamus had smiled winningly. "Maybe we should do it again sometime."

Harry blushed and nodded his head shyly.

"Great." Seamus had replied grinning even wider, kissing Harry on the cheek before running into the common room. Harry had stood, dazed for a moment before following, a goofy smile on his face.

**_Authors Note__: _**_I'd just like to start with a large HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! I found myself rushing a tad so I could post this before the day was over. Now on to other things. Here is chapter two of Irish Eyes ^^ Yay! Now just a heads up (not that I know that people actually read these lol) but I'm gone on vacation soon and internet will be spotty at best. There may be one more chapter updated before then but it all depends on how lazy i'm feeling. And as always reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned _Harry Potter_, chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_**Irish Eyes  
><strong>__by: Eternity Bites_

_**Warning: **_Contains yaoi/slash (boy-love). Don't like, don't read. ^^  
><em><strong>Note:<strong>_ My knowledge of The Half-Blood Prince is sketchy so expect timeline mangling.

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks later Harry and Seamus were going steady (much to Harry's surprise) and everyone in Hogwarts knew it. Very rarely was one seen without the other and some whispered that, somehow, Harry had managed to tame the ever wild Seamus. Others wondered how Seamus managed to snag the most wanted boy at school. Mostly they were charmed by the sight the couple made, Seamus the Irish heartthrob and Harry the fair-skinned maiden (a title Harry protested most vehemently and only calmed down when Seamus would silence him with his lips). Things were going great but that didn't stop the doubts from creeping up on Harry, after all Seamus was a well known player, at least to the Gryffindors.

However it seemed the house of the courageous wasn't the only one that had noticed the pattern of Seamus' conquests. Someone in Slytherin had also realized that not long after Seamus started dating someone he would drop them for seemingly no reason and pick up a new significant other. That Slytherin had passed their observation onto the rest of their housemates once it was learned that Harry was Seamus' new beau.

Now whenever Harry was caught alone (thankfully not a common occurrence) the Slytherins made faux-pitying comments about his upcoming single status. Some of the girls even went so far as to whisper loudly about their plans to ask Seamus out as soon as their relationship was over.

Usually Harry was able to shake the whispers off (because no self-respecting Slytherin would be seen on a date with a Gryffindor) and go about his day with a loving kiss from Seamus or a soothing comment from Hermione, who often knew exactly what he needed to hear. But today had been a horrible day from the start. Harry had slept in and none of his roommates had bothered to try and wake him up so he had been late for his Defence Against the Dark Arts class, costing Gryffindor 20 points. Then because Harry had rushed through his morning he had forgotten his Transfiguration homework earning himself a disapproving frown, 10 more points deducted and a detention that evening.

When the school day had ended (after Harry managed to melt his cauldron in Potions and earn himself extra homework in his Charms lesson) Hermione had given him a long chastising lecture about the importance of arriving to class on time and handing in one's homework. She followed it with a gruelling study session that had lasted until dinner. At dinner Harry had been hoping for a brief respite in the way of Seamus but it seemed that he was too busy flirting with Pavarti to even notice that Harry had arrived and seeing that Harry had turned around and headed straight to his detention with Professor McGonagall.

Harry had made a quick detour to the common room in order to grab his homework before setting off to detention. Luckily Professor McGonagall appeared to be in a good mood because she took his homework before having him write 'I will hand in my homework on time', a hundred times. Shivering slightly at the reminder of Umbridge Harry quickly began his task before McGonagall could change her mind and send him off to Filch.

After such a peaceful and dare he say it easy detention Harry knew that something worse was to follow. Knowing his luck as it was he couldn't possibly finish this day on a good note. It seemed Harry's paranoia was not unfounded when, on his way back to the common room he saw Malfoy patrolling the halls, prefect badge gleaming silver in the candle light.

"Great." Harry muttered to himself, silently praying that Malfoy would decide to leave him alone. His prayers were unanswered when the smarmy git started strolling his way over.

"Out past curfew, eh Potter? You know what that means." Malfoy sneered, seeming to come out of the slump he'd been in most of the year.

"I was serving detention Malfoy, Professor McGonagall gave me a hall pass." Harry told him tiredly, ready for this farce of a day to finally be over.

Malfoy managed to realize that Harry was impatient to leave and incorrectly assumed the reason why.

"Eager to be back with your little boyfriend, Potter? I wouldn't if I were you, it's about two weeks since you started dating Finnegan hasn't it?" Malfoy asked a malicious smile on his face.

Normally this wouldn't bother Harry, after all being the Boy-Who-Lived he was well used to people talking bad about him but after the day Harry had he could feel the blood rush to his face and tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

'_Calm down Harry, Malfoy is just trying to get a rise out of you. You and Seamus are perfectly happy together.' _Harry tried to reassure himself pushing the tears back fiercely.

'_But are you?'_ Another voice whispered traitorously. _'After all everyone else whose ever dated Seamus thought things were going great and then Seamus left them high and dry.'_

It seemed Malfoy had started talking again and Harry forced himself to pay attention.

"- I mean why would he want someone like you anyway? You have no defining talents, you're not very smart and you're certainly not much in the looks department either. It's clear the Finnegan is only with you for your fame because I mean, there's not much else is there?"

"Shut it Malfoy, you have no idea what you're talking about!" But then, wasn't Malfoy merely voicing every one of Harry's own concerns?

'_No, shut up! It's not true, Seamus is happy with me. Isn't he?' _Harry remembered the sight of Seamus and Pavarti in the great hall earlier but resolutely pushed the image away.

"Don't I?" Malfoy taunted, but Harry had heard enough and turned to make his way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"If you're interested in people who will break your heart look me up once Finnegan is done with you!" Malfoy shouted to Harry's retreating back laughing spitefully.

Harry ran back to the common room, spitting the password at the fat lady before storming his way through the common room and up to the dorm. He blew past Neville, who was trying to ask him a question. Harry would make sure to apologize later; it wasn't Neville's fault that Harry was in a terrible mood.

Seamus had tried to stop Harry on his war path but as he was the last person Harry wanted to see he didn't succeed. Harry quickly pushed by Seamus and into the bathroom where he slammed the door rather emphatically.

'_Just cool down Harry,'_ Harry tried to tell himself as he lathered the shampoo in his hair ruthlessly. _'Malfoy is just playing head games with you. Of course Seamus sees you as more than just the Boy-Who-Lived.'_ But uncertainty was creeping up on Harry and nothing he told himself was helping.

Harry sighed as he stepped out of the shower drying off before summoning a set of pyjamas. Perhaps it would better to end things between Seamus and himself. After all, what was he trying to prove? Harry had been against the relationship from the beginning and if he was this insecure it would be best to quit while he was ahead.

'_I'll talk to Seamus tomorrow.'_ Harry thought before nodding resolutely. With a plan firm in his mind Harry left the bathroom and headed straight to his bunk ignoring any attempts at conversation.

The Saturday morning dawned with the sun shining and the birds chirping cheerfully, seemingly in a direct contrast to Harry's mood. Just because he had decided to end things with Seamus didn't make him happy or his decision easy. Sighing unhappily, Harry rose from bed and went about preparing for his day. After getting dressed and shoving the marauders map into a baggy pant pocket Harry made his way down to the great hall for breakfast. It was only nine o'clock so not many people had arrived. Spotting Neville sitting by himself Harry made his way over.

"Hey Neville," Harry greeted as he sat beside him. "Sorry about last night, I was in a really poor mood."

"It's alright." Neville accepted the apology. "It wasn't anything important."

Guilt lifted, Harry nodded and turned to his breakfast.

"Are you feeling better today?" Neville asked timidly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, thanks Nev. I just had a hard decision to make is all." Harry told him, not wanting to dump his issues on Neville.

"Well I hope everything works out alright." Neville said before returning to his toast.

Harry sighed quietly. He hoped everything would work out okay to but it was likely Harry was going to have a broken heart come the end of the day because despite his best efforts Harry had fallen for Seamus.

"Hey Harry." Seamus greeted cheerfully as he moved to take the seat beside him. Harry startled, not seeing Seamus approach but nodded his greeting. Seamus moved to press a kiss to his lips but at the last moment Harry turned his head and the kiss landed on his cheek instead.

"Is everything okay?" Seamus asked cautiously, likely remembering Harry's pissy mood from the night prior.

"Seamus, we need to talk." Harry told him, looking anywhere but Seamus' face.

The people around them hushed hearing the four words known to ruin relationships around the world. Harry ignored both the silence and the questioning looks his friends were shooting him in favour of finishing his bacon.

"You done?" Harry asked Seamus once he was done eating.

Seamus nodded and the two left the great hall after bidding farewell to their friends, the eyes of many upon them. The two walked in silence until they arrived at an empty classroom. Seamus allowed Harry to enter first before turning around and casting a minor privacy charm.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Seamus asked hesitantly.

"Us," Harry said. "I don't really think it's working out. I mean with war brewing maybe it would be better if we stopped seeing each other. It would benefit both of us really. I would be able to spend more time focusing on the war and you'd be free to pursue whoever you wanted."

Seamus' face had darkened throughout Harry's speech and there was a glimmer of confusion in his eyes.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Seamus asked.

"Sure you do," Harry assured him. "I just figured this was what you wanted."

"Why would you think that?" Seamus asked, curious. "Have I done something to insult you?"

"No of course not," Harry hastened to comfort him. "It's just I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to stay with me. I assumed you were looking for a way out."

"What gives you the right to assume anything about me? Why would you believe I'm looking for a way out?" Seamus demanded and Harry began to get angry, this was not going the way he had hoped it would.

"Look," Harry started irritably. "Who are we fooling? The minute we entered this relationship it was clear there was a time limit."

"Who set a time limit?" Seamus asked bewildered.

"You did! And you already have one foot out of this relationship!" Harry shouted, anger rising.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Seamus had gone from confused to annoyed in ten seconds.

"I saw you with Pavarti today and everyone knows that you don't date anyone for very long! If you were already bored of me you should have just said so!" Harry accused, trying to keep the hurt off his face.

"I was just asking Pavarti about our Divinations assignment. And bored of you? When had I ever indicated that?" Seamus demanded, irritation growing to fury.

"I know how it works Seamus! You date someone for two weeks and then you drop them, why should I be any different?" Harry asked, hating that all his fears were being aired.

"Because I love you!" Seamus yelled at him.

"No you don't, we been dating for two weeks! You barely even know me!" Harry scoffed stalking across the classroom, resisting the urge to kick over a desk.

"Yeah well you certainly don't make it easy! Prying information out of you is like getting blood from a stone, it's impossible! I don't even know anything about before you came to Hogwarts!"

"All of this is just proving my point! We would clearly be better off as just friends." Harry told him, trying to calm his temper.

"No, I won't accept that. We're going to make this work." Seamus told him stubbornly, moving closer to Harry.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You're accusing me of dumping everyone I've ever dated well I'm going to prove you wrong." Seamus promised and an explosive breath left Harry.

"Seamus," Harry started tiredly. "Just give it up, we're not meant to be you don't have to pretend otherwise."

"I'm not pretending," Seamus assured him moving to smash his lips against Harry's. Harry found himself becoming aroused but couldn't find it in himself to pull away. "Is that the kiss of a man who's pretending?"

"I just don't understand why. You could date almost anyone at Hogwarts yet you choose me, why? Is it because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry asked baffled, his self-worth severely battered from time spent with the Dursleys.

"Merlin, no it has nothing to do with that. You must be blind." Seamus said, relief colouring his tone.

"Oi!" Harry said offended and moved to leave Seamus' embrace

"Can't you see what a beautiful person you are both inside and out? Your friends may not see but I know what you do for all of Gryffindor house. You help comfort the first years and you help the OWL students study. That's who I asked out! Not the Boy-Who-Lived but just Harry." Seamus' explained and Harry couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"Sorry." Harry muttered as he and Seamus moved to cuddle at one of the desks.

"Me too," Seamus apologized and cut off Harry as he went to protest. "I realize that I haven't been the most committed person but I promise that I will never get tired of you."

"You can't know that." Harry told him.

"I can, but what I want to know it where all this came from. I mean Thursday you were fine and then yesterday it was like..." Seamus trailed off unable to come up with a good comparison.

"I had a bad day," Harry admitted. "And I saw you and Pavarti all smiling and what not and then Malfoy cornered me and played upon my doubts. It just kind of escalated."

"You let Malfoy get to you? You must have had one truly awful day." Seamus commented teasingly, poking Harry in the side.

"Shut up." Harry said petulantly, batting away Seamus' hand. Seamus merely grinned before pulling Harry in for a round of make-up kissing.

_'Now if only I could solve my problems with Voldemort this way.'_ Thinking through that thought Harry grimaced. _'Well, without the snogging.'_

**_Authors Note:_** _Here is an extra long chapter for taking a tad longer than usual. Hope you enjoyed it. This marks the conclusion of Irish Eyes and I hoped you all enjoyed it. It's not exactly my favourite thing I've ever written but oh well. **Reviews are super!**  
><em>


End file.
